Carlos Guerrero
Carlos Guerrero è un personaggio della serie televisiva Dexter (show), introdotto nella Prima Stagione. Inizialmente apparso per essere un antagonista di Dexter in realtà è l'antagonista del Sergente James Doakes, uno dei personaggi principali della Prima Stagione. Dexter Morgan originally investigates Guerrero but decides that his world is not one that he needs to participate in (he'd rather just stick to other killers). Regardless of that fact, Guerrero is still someone that deserves to be on Dexter's table. Aspetto Guerrero is a tall, skinny man with short black hair and pronounced cheekbones. He appears to be of Cuban descent, having dark-toned skin. There is slight facial hair above his lip and around his chin. His outfit consists of a long sleeved designer shirts (that are large at the base) and pants, with fancy dress shoes. Personalità Carlos Guerrero is a man that prides himself with diplomatic immunity. Unless something can actually be traced to him, he's calm as can be when one of his henchmen is arrested...but to keep them from talking, he's quick to have another assassin kill them. This shows that he's exactly what a drug kingpin ontop of the world would be like...he's arrogant, thinks he's above the law and capture, and cares nothing for his subordinates. However, like some drug lords, he does place his loyalty in family and especially his daughter who he cares for severely. He's a man of respect and takes it as an insult for people to humiliate him in public or to beat down one of his lieutenants. He will react by having anyone that's a problem eliminated, but typically keeps his own hands clean. However when they kidnap Doakes after an assault staged by Detective McNamara, he is ready to throw in a punch or two before they intend to execute him. Trama Carlos Guerrero is the main antagonist of a subplot involving Sergeant James Doakes and Miami Metro Police. He is featured only in Season 1 and has not returned since. Prima Stagione At the start of the second episode, it is revealed that a man has apparently jumped off one of the bridges, specifically the westbound causeway. It's later revealed that this was foul play and he was assassinated by Norberto Cervantes, one of Guerrero's many henchmen. When they finally find out the identity of the man, it is revealed that his name was Ricky Simmons...a cop, thus it causes the whole department to seep into sorrow. Both Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta and Sergeant James Doakes head to his Ricky's house to inform his wife Kara Simmons of his death, in the next-of kin fashion. When they arrive however, Kara doesn't answer the door and Doakes checks inside to find her laying on the floor, covered in blood. Unfortunately they are too late as she starts to convulse and ends up dying there in front of Doakes, which personally affects him due to the fact that Doakes having a previous relationship with her (which unfortunately, provides Doakes a heap of trouble from Kara's brother, Detective McNamara). Carlos then meets with Norberto and gives him the payment for both murders until the cops show up and arrest Norberto on solid DNA evidence. Afraid that Norberto will turn state's evidence against him he sends an assassin disguised as a corrections officer and has Norberto killed. After this he proceeds to go on with his life and has his daughter Rose conformation party. James Doakes however crashed the party and told his daughter that he killed two people. Guerrero was furious at Doakes but he just brushed it off saying that he crossed the line first when he killed those people. Later Guerrero discovers that someone had broken the knees of his best earner and immediately suspected Doakes. He ordered his men to follow him around to intimidate him. When it became clear that Doakes wasn't scared of him or his men he had them kidnap Doakes so he could kill him himself. Little did he know that it was Detective McNamara who broke the knees of his earner and set the whole thing up to get him. After Guerrero raised his gun to kill Doakes, McNamara and his partners shoot him and his henchmen and arrest him for attempted murder. He is presumedly in jail and has not been seen since season one. Crimini While Dexter doesn't take him on as a target, he is more than worthy of the table. Carlos Guerrero may have blood on his hands from the past but he mainly uses his assassins to kill whoever gets in his way...so in reality he's possibly responsible for hundreds of deaths in his career. On top of any murder committed, the mere fact that he's the leader of a drug cartel is more than enough to make him guilty for the justice system and eventually, he is taken in with enough evidence to convict him. Sorte After the setup for Sergeant Doakes, Detective McNamara takes Carlos Guerrero into custody and with enough evidence to finally convict him, he's sent directly into federal prison. It is assumed he is still staying there, as he is still a drug lord and most likely has connections, thus allowing him to sit comfortably in there. Though if irony sets in, one of his competitors may have hired a hit man to kill him in prison much like he did for Norberto Cervantes. But there's no confirmation on his status otherwise, so he's likely to be alive and well...eventually to get out and he may end up on Dexter's table yet. Curiosità * One of his high ranking lieutenants is assaulted in his home by Detective McNamara and two other officers disguised in clown masks. The action is pinned on Sergeant James Doakes in the process. It's unknown who the lieutenant was, however a man named Jose Famosa is featured on the Guerrero Crime Ring board in Miami Metro, listed just below Guerrero so there is a possibility that it's him. Vittime *'Ricky Simmons' - Paid Norberto to kill him once he found out he was an undercover cop. *'Kara Simmons' - Paid Norberto to kill her when Norberto went through Ricky's phone and found out he was in constant communication with his wife. *'Norberto Cervantes' - Paid an unknown assassin to kill him in order make sure he stayed silent. Attentati *'Sargeant James Doakes' Presenze Prima Stagione: *Episodio S01E02: Lacrime di coccodrillo *Episodio S01E03: La prima volta *Episodio S01E04: Album di famiglia Categoria:Personaggi Stagione 1